Le Renard et la Mort
by Kirin1
Summary: Des siècles après le sauvetage de Rukia au Seireitei, le Gotei 13 est à nouveau mobilisé lorsque le shinigami affecté à Konoha disparait et que les hollows, qui jusqu'alors avaient fait profil bas, se rappellent à leur bon souvenir. Xover Bleach Naruto
1. Chap1 : Spygames

Le Renard et la Mort 

**_Chap.1 : Spygames_**

(tac-tac-tacatacatacatac-tac-tac-tac-tacatacatac)  
Naruto : (baille) Eh, les mecs, c'est quoi c'bruit ?  
Shikamaru : Chais pas, mais c'est chiant . Ça m'empêche de dormir .  
Akamaru : couine (détale à toutes pattes)  
Naruto : Eh, Kiba, qu'est-ce qu'il a ton clebs ?  
Kiba : Ben … Je sais pas . D'habitude, il fait ça lorsqu'il y a un risque de catastrophe naturelle  
tous : … … …  
Lied : Mais non, vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas une catastrophe naturelle !  
Kiba : … C'est qui c'te gonzesse ?  
Lied : Non mais dis donc ! C'est des façons de parler à une demoiselle, ça ? Pour la peine je dirai à Kirin de t'en faire baver, na !  
Naruto (pousse Shikamaru) : Vas-y toi, Shika !  
Shikamaru : Galère … Excusez-moi … Mais vous êtes qui ?  
Lied : Hein ? Oh, je me présente . Lied . De chez Fanfics & Co . Mon but est de faire bosser Kirin sur ses fics . o  
Shikamaru : Ses fics …  
Lied : Vip !  
Shikamaru : Et on est dans les notes d'auteur parce que ?  
Lied : Parce que la fic porte sur vous bien sûr !  
Shikamaru : C'est bien ce que je craignais .  
Lied : Enfin pas que sur vous mais vous serez dedans. C'est pas génial ?  
Shikamaru : … Si si, c'est meeeerveilleux . (se retourne) Les mecs, on est foutus .

x x x x x  
Note supplémentaire concernant les choses à savoir sur la fic : Attention aux spoilers pour Bleach, les informations utilisées vont jusqu'au chapitre 187 (soit le vol.22), en sachant qu'il y a des données que je n'utiliserai pas, tel … - spoiler, spoiler, spoiler ! - Hirako et les Vizards . Je me garde le droit de faire allusion à la hiérarchie Hollow mais sans plus .  
Pour Naruto, j'utiliserai sans doute jusqu'au chapitre 244, sachant que Naruto ne part pas avec Jiraiya pour s'entraîner . Peut-être qu'il ira, peut-être pas, rien n'est décidé .

o oo o oo o oo o oo o oo o oo o

Adossé contre un arbre, Kisame regardait d'un air détaché, voire même avec une absence totale d'intérêt, son compagnon achever de démembrer l'homme qu'ils soupçonnaient, depuis plusieurs mois déjà, de les épier .  
Déjà les corbeaux et autres charognards accouraient, attirés par le sang. D'ici quelques heures, il n'en resterait plus que quelques restes macabres difficilement identifiables .  
L'homme ne portait aucun signe distinctif, pas de hitai ite1, ce qui en soit ne voulait rien dire. La plupart des nukenin2 n'étaient que trop heureux de se fondre dans la masse et seuls les ninja les plus accomplis pouvaient se permettre d'afficher ouvertement - et non sans une certaine morgue - le symbole barré de leur ancien village .  
Sans un mot, il se mit à marcher au côté d'Itachi, se demandant qui avait bien pu envoyer un espion, ce qu'il savait déjà et dans quel but .  
Jiraiya ? Orochimaru ? ou peut-être leur chef ? Il était, après tout, de notoriété publique - parmi les membres de l'Akatsuki du moins - que leur leader était à la limite de la paranoïa et il ne serait pas surprenant s'il leur avait envoyé quelqu'un à la fois pour les espionner, jauger leur réaction et leur rappeler de ne pas relâcher leur vigilance .  
Et si ce n'était aucun des trois … Cela compliquait les choses . Un facteur inconnu n'était jamais le bienvenu . Surtout dans une équation aussi compliquée .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le Seireitei, lieu imperturbable et solennel … enfin il fût un temps . Fort fort lointain, avant qu'un certain rouquin n'y élise domicile .  
- Kurosaki-taichou3 !  
- Quoi encore bordel ?  
L'envoyé pila net et eut un sourire nerveux tandis que l'aura meurtrière l'enveloppait . S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait encore plus que d'aller porter des messages à ces rustauds de la 11e Division c'était bien d'aller porter des messages à la Division 0, la division de l'ombre, plus communément appelée la division des tarés et autres masos . Et le capitaine ne valait guère mieux que ses subordonnés . Un vrai frappadingue . Après tout, seul quelqu'un de complètement givré aurait eu l'audace de lancer une opération pour sauver une condamnée à mort avec seulement quatre personnes … et un chat . Et réussi .  
Et seul quelqu'un de pire encore avait le pouvoir de soumettre une telle personne aussi facilement . Aussi n'en menait-il pas large en voyant le redouté capitaine se faire laminer par son épouse, furieuse .  
- Mais enfin, Rukia !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fût un Ichigo, qui avait décidément vu de meilleurs jours, qui fît son entrée dans la salle de réunion des commandants .  
- Yoh !  
Pour aussitôt bloquer une attaque volante piquée en vrille dirigée vers son estomac . Avec la force de l'habitude, il repoussa presque nonchalamment son attaquant qui tentait maintenant de lui faire une prise de catch . A présent passablement énervé, il envoya ce dernier faire connaissance avec le mur . Son agresseur se releva quelques instants plus tard, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, en dépit de son nez ensanglanté, et lui adressa le pouce de la victoire .  
- Gooooooooood morning Ichigo ! Ah ah ah ! Tu as enfin réussi à bloquer l'attaque spéciale de papa !  
Une petite veine de contrariété saillit au front du rouquin .  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "enfin" ? Ca fait des siècles4 que tes attaques de vieux croulant me laissent de marbre !  
- Laisse Ichi-nii5 . C'est pas sa faute s'il est déjà sénile, c'est l'âge qui veut ça .  
- Masaki-chaaaan !  
Désespéré par la froideur avec laquelle la chair de sa chair le traitait, Isshin alla se lamenter, en larmes, sur le poster géant à l'effigie de feue sa femme qui occupait presque tout le mur, poster qu'il avait fait installé dès sa prise de fonction au Seireitei en tant que capitaine de la 1e Division et commandant suprême des forces shinigami .  
- Et arrête de traîner maman dans cette histoire ! Bon sang ! Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à te comporter selon ta taille et pas ton âge mental ?6 le réprimanda sa fille peu émue - voire même pas du tout - par les épanchements lacrymaux de son géniteur .  
Tout ceci sous le regard blasé des autres capitaines qui avaient fini, par la force des choses, par se faire plus ou moins au comportement excentrique des Kurosaki . Comportement qui avait mis un terme définitif à la réputation de noblesse, de calme et de bienséance de l'assemblée des capitaines et vice-capitaines.  
Finalement, ce fut le fukutaichou7 de la 1e Division qui décida de rappeler son supérieur à l'ordre .  
- ahem … Kurosaki-taichou … Je veux dire … Kurosaki Isshin-taichou, précisa Hisagi Shuuhei tandis que Kurosaki père et fils se tournaient vers lui  
Essuyant son visage du bout de sa manche, le visage grave, Kurosaki senior alla s'asseoir à sa place, son siège dominant l'assemblée de capitaines et vice-capitaines .  
- Bien . Puisque nous sommes tous réunis … Tiens, dis donc fiston, ton vice-capitaine n'est pas là ?

Hitsugaya, qui avait pris quelques bons centimètres depuis la grande crise du Seireitei - le contraire aurait quand même été malheureux après quelques siècles - , retint un énorme soupir . Kurosaki Isshin : un shinigami puissant, amical, charismatique … avec la concentration d'un poisson rouge .  
Soupir qui se transforma en grimace en voyant Isshin éploré tenter d'étreindre une nouvelle fois le poster . Vraiment, c'était dans des moments comme ça que le jeune capitaine de la 10e Division se demandait pourquoi diable il n'avait pas accepté le siège à la Chambre Décisionnaire qu'on lui avait proposé .

Après encore quelques touchantes scènes familiales et les ordres du jour ayant été - finalement - débattus, Ichigo se retrouva en train de siroter une coupe sake en compagnie de quelques collègues et vieilles connaissances .  
Se sentant d'humeur gouailleuse, il donna un léger coup de fourreau à son voisin qui tiqua mais resta de marbre . Déçu par le manque de réaction, très mature, le rouquin récidiva . Et encore . Et encore . Sans que l'homme à sa gauche fasse autre chose que froncer les sourcils un bref instant .  
- Allez quoi, parle-moi …  
- …  
- Me dis pas que tu rumines encore là-dessus ? Tu comptes me faire la gueule encore longtemps ?  
Cette fois la réponse claqua, sèche et droit au but .  
- Oui .  
- Mais ça remonte à plus de cinquante ans cette histoire . se plaignit le capitaine de la Division 0 . Tu vas quand même pas …  
Un duo de voix bien éméchées se fit soudain entendre du bout de la salle, coupant Ichigo dans sa lancée .  
- Nyaaaa ! Capitaiiiiiineuuuhh ! Hein que vous me préférez à ce gros lourdaud ? braillait une jeune fille échevelée tout en gesticulant à qui mieux-mieux  
- N'importe quoi ! Tout le monde sait que je suis bien plus utile au Capitaine Ishida que toi, espèce de petite péronnelle !  
- Même pô vrai ! Et d'abord c'est mouaa qui l'aime le plus ! rétorqua la vice-capitaine Kotetsu Kiyone en tirant la langue à son rival de toujours Kotsubaki Sentarou, avant de le défier à un duel de beuverie pour savoir lequel des deux était le plus digne de son poste de fukutaichou .  
Lorsque leur ancien capitaine, Ukitake Juushirou, avait renoncé à son poste pour siéger à la Chambre Décisionnaire, à l'instar de nombreux autres capitaines, il avait été décidé que, pour le bien du Seireitei, il ne fallait pas séparer le duo terrible . Quitte à faire des histoires, mieux valait que ça reste au sein d'une même division .  
Ce fut donc ainsi que les deux shinigami de 3e rang de la 13e Division se retrouvèrent co-vice-capitaines de la même unité . Contrairement aux minces espoirs alors nourris que leur rivalité se calmerait un peu avec le temps, il n'en avait rien été et entre eux, le torchon continuait à brûler de plus belle . Cette situation durait à présent depuis un bon demi-siècle pour le plus grand malheur d'Ishida Uryuu qui, déjà plus ou moins contraint et forcé d'assumer la direction d'une division, s'était alors retrouvé avec, comme subalternes, deux ivrognes aussi forts en gueule l'un que l'autre .  
Et tandis que les braillements des paillards s'étouffaient dans le goulot des bouteilles, le brun à lunettes se tourna calmement vers son ancien ami, qui avait l'heur de paraître gêné attendu que c'était lui qui avait proposé la nomination du Quincy à la tête de la 13e  
- Si, je vais . déclara-t-il calmement avant de se lever, d'empoigner son zanpakuto et de quitter la salle .  
Ichigo s'avachit sur son siège et avala d'un trait son sake tout en pestant contre les binoclards à la rancune tenace et aux passe-temps douteux .  
Lorsqu'une ombre obscurcit sa bouteille d'alcool, il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivé qui s'était assis à côté de lui .  
Sado Yasutora - plus communément appelé Chad à son grand regret - salua son ancien camarade de classe . Le métis avait peu changé physiquement, si ce n'était une cicatrice ça et là, obtenues en combattant des hollows . Et si ses pouvoirs ne convenaient nullement à la méthode shinigami, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de les développer avec l'aide de Yoruichi-san, puis de constituer un petit groupe de personnes qui, comme lui, possédaient des pouvoirs - offensifs ou défensifs - dont la nature se prêtait peu à un avenir dans l'armée officielle du Seireitei .  
Le rouquin sourit . Fidèle à sa promesse, Chad protégeait .  
Si les shinigami n'avaient que peu de rapport avec le monde humain - mis à part leurs membres dispatchés pour détruire les hollows qui osaient s'y aventurer, et même là, très peu s'intéressaient réellement à leur environnement - , Chad et les siens, au contraire, y passaient une grande partie de leur temps . Ils étaient d'ailleurs l'une de leurs meilleures sources d'information tout en protégeant certains enfants ayant une sensibilité paranormale supérieure à la moyenne, les formant, sous le couvert d'enseignement de techniques de concentration, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se débrouiller seuls .  
Leurs meilleurs informateurs, oui . Si l'on exceptait l'homme qu'il avait envoyé en mission, il y avait quelques années de cela . Et dont l'absence de rapport ces derniers temps commençait à sérieusement l'inquiéter .

o oo o oo o oo o oo o oo o oo o

**Gameover**

Lied : C'est tout ?  
Kirin : Je fais ce que je peux hein …  
Lied : Mais c'est pas assez !  
Kirin : C'est juste le premier chapitre ! Pour me mettre en condition, tester les eaux …  
Naruto : … Dis donc … Je croyais que c'était une fic sur nous …  
Kirin : Oui et ?  
Shikamaru : ben, statistiquement parlant notre morceau correspond à très exactement 13 du chapitre .  
Lied : Mais t'en sais des choses toi !  
Kiba : C'est pas un génie pour rien !  
Naruto : M'en fous, moi, j'veux savoir pourquoi c'est face de poiscailles qu'est mis en avant !  
Kirin : ROOOOAAAAAAAAAR  
Lied : (agrippe Kirin par le bout du t-shirt) Calme, Kirin, calme ! Naruto, à l'avenir, évite d'insulter Kisame devant Ki', c'est son préféré .  
Shikamaru : Je croyais que c'était moi son préféré …  
Lied : Dans la catégorie mineur et choupi-mignon - en ex aequo avec Haku - oui . Dans la catégorie … hmmm … atypique, c'est lui .  
Naruto : (grogne) Si j'veux d'abord . J'fais que dire la vérité . C'est qu'une gueule de poisson ! Même pas frais je parie !  
Lied : … euh … Kirin ? Non Kirin, calme-toi, je suis sûre qu'il le pensait pas . Kirin, repose ce bazooka, tu as besoin de lui pour le reste de l'histoire ... Belzyyyyy !  
Belzy : Présent . (assomme Kirin)  
Kojiro : Dis, c'est pas très déontologique d'assommer celle qui écrit nos fics, tu sais .  
Belzy : M'en fous, elle a pouillé mon lemon et elle a toujours pas écrit ma suite .  
Kojiro : Vu comme ça …  
Lied : Merci, Belzy … Je suis pas sure que tu gagneras ses bonnes grâces de cette manière mais merci quand même …

1) je crois que c'est comme ça que s'appelle le bandeau des ninja avec le symbole de leur village  
2) nukenin ninja renégat  
3) taichou : capitaine  
4) Au propre comme au figuré  
5) raccourci pour Ichigo-nii-san, soit Grand frère Ichigo  
6) Connaissant Isshin, c'est mal barré  
7) fukutaichou : vice-capitaine


	2. Chap2 : A whole new world

Le Renard et la Mort 

**_Chap.2 : A whole new world_**

Kirin : Hip hip hip ?  
les persos de Bleach et Naruto : (avec la joie de vivre d'un hamster neurasthénique) Hourra …  
Kirin : Ben dites donc, vous pourriez être plus enthousiastes, hein .  
Ichigo : On pourrait .  
Kisame : Oh moi, je me réserve, le temps de découvrir mon rôle dans l'histoire .  
Naruto : Planqué .

x x x x x x  
Note supplémentaire : Pour ce qui est du passage du temps à la Soul Society, d'après moi et cela n'implique que moi, ceux qui meurent adultes, arrivent avec leur apparence de 20 ans et ceux qui meurent enfants gardent leur forme physique du moment de leur mort et grandissent quoique plus lentement que dans le monde humain (genre un ans physique pour 4 ou 5 écoulés) et une fois arrivés à la vingtaine, leur physique se stabilise et ils vieillissent encore plus lentement . Beaucoup plus lentement . Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi on voit si peu de personnes âgées dans la Soul Society (Rukongai ou Seireitei) . De plus la prise d'âge étant également liée à la force spirituelle, tout le monde ne vieillit pas au même rythme . (là encore c'est mon hypothèse foireuse à moi)  
Donc il a beau s'être passé des siècles, Ichigo semble avoir environ 24-25 ans .

o oo o oo o oo o oo o oo o oo o

Assis dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre, Ichigo était perdu dans ses pensées . Depuis quelques années, les incursions des hollows dans le monde humain semblaient se faire plus rares que dents de poule . Tout était calme . Trop calme .  
Ce n'était pas normal . Bon d'accord, c'était le boulot des shinigami de se débarrasser des hollows mais jusqu'à récemment ça n'avait jamais empêché ceux-ci de se manifester encore et encore chez les mortels . Sauf que là … rien mais rien du tout . Comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés . Un peu comme le shinigami affecté à la zone 56 d'ailleurs, comment c'était déjà … ah oui, Konoha .  
Ça devait bien faire trois ou quatre siècles qu'il n'était pas redescendu là en bas … A dire vrai, c'était pas comme s'il lui restait des connaissances encore en vie à visiter …  
Lorsque, à la fin de sa période de lycée, son père, lui-même shinigami de son état1, avait décidé de ré-intégrer définitivement le Seireitei - et, accessoirement, d'y emmener toute sa petite famille par la même occasion - il n'avait pas vraiment protesté …  
_  
o o o_

Le rouquin, qui venait tout juste de rentrer de sa cérémonie de fin d'études, regarda la pile de bagages déposés en vrac dans l'entrée, zyeuta le panonceau "fermeture définitive" accroché à la porte d'entrée et pointa l'ensemble de son diplôme d'un air accusateur .  
- Eh, le vieux, c'est quoi c'bordel ?  
- Aaaah ! Ichigo ! Tu tombes bien fiston, tu arrives juste à point pour nous aider à déménager . répondit son père avec, comme à son habitude, un grand sourire  
- A déména… Mais bien sûr, papa, avec grand plaisir, papa … Et puis quoi encore ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
- Ooosu !  
Avec un glapissement de surprise, Ichigo se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez - enfin, façon de parler2 - avec une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un peu plus de deux ans : Rukia Kuchiki .  
- Eh bien paysan, prêt ?  
Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent de perplexité .  
- Prêt ? Prêt pour quoi ? - Z'auriez quand même pu me demander mon avis ! râla Ichigo en descendant de sa chambre, un sac à dos jeté en travers d'une épaule et traînant derrière lui deux gros sacs de voyage contenant ses affaires .  
- Kiyaaaa ! C'est vrai, Kuchiki-san ?  
- unn ... confirma cette dernière à la petite Yuzu qui bondissait de joie  
- Tu vois, ma chérie ! Tu peux compter sur Papa, il tient toujours ses promesses !  
- Sauf quand il s'agit de trucs sérieux et importants comme la réunion des parents d'élèves ou venir avec nous acheter nos fournitures scolaires, les rendez-vous avec l'assistante sociale ...rétorqua son autre fille  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un dans cette baraque se soucie de ce que je pense ? se plaignit leur frère aîné  
- Masaki-chaaaan ! Karin est méchante avec moi !  
- Allons papa, je suis qu'elle ne le pensait pas . Hein Karin que tu le pensais pas ?  
- …  
- Karin !  
- Ok, j'ai compris . grommela le rouquin  
Ichigo empoigna ses affaires et, sans plus attendre, franchit le senkaimon3 qui menait à la Soul Society tandis que dans son dos, ses sœurs et son père se chamaillaient de plus belle .  
- Karin-chan ! Papaaaa ! Arrêtez !  
Rukia pouffa derrière sa main . Les relations familiales chez les Kurosaki, pas de doute, ça lui avait manqué . D'un geste nonchalant, la shinigami distribua aux membres de la famille les pendentifs qui tiendraient les kouryuu et le koutotsu à l'écart . Tiens à ce sujet, où était passé Ichigo ? 

Lesté de ses affaires, le jeune homme fuyait comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses . Ce qui n'était pas loin de la réalité attendu qu'il était coursé par les nettoyeurs de l'entre-monde .  
- Bordel ! Je vais buter le vieeeeeuuuuuuuuux ! hurlait-il en courant le plus vite possible vers la sortie

o o o

Enfin, il n'avait pas trop protesté quoi . Bien qu'il soit douteux que s'il l'avait fait ça eut changé quoi que ce soit .  
Il avait partagé ses deux dernières années de lycée entre l'école et la chasse aux hollows - secondé de temps à autre par Orihime et Chad, Ishida l'ignorant superbement la plupart du temps . Ses notes s'en étaient évidemment ressenties malgré tous ses efforts pour redresser la barre . Mais quitter un cours environ une à deux fois par jour pour des pauses-toilettes de 20 minutes n'avait pas arrangé sa réputation .  
Il avait toujours été un peu en marge des autres jeunes de sa classe . Et sa réunion d'orientation avec son professeur principal lui avait simplement fait réalisé à quel point . En attendant son tour d'être convoqué, il avait entendu ses camarades parler de ce qu'ils souhaitaient devenir, qui un journaliste, qui un cuisinier, qui un professeur et des études ou formations qu'ils envisageaient … Et lui … Il ne savait pas vraiment . N'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse quand vint son tour . Il va sans dire qu'Ochi-sensei avait été moins qu'impressionnée par ses "euh", ses "j'sais pas" et son "un truc dans le genre forces de l'ordre ou armée ou … un truc comme ça quoi" final .  
De toute façon, shinigami était un boulot à temps plein, pas juste un hobby dont on s'occupait de temps à autre . Et après avoir vu ce que pouvaient faire les hollows, il ne pouvait pas laisser ça derrière lui comme se de rien n'était . Pas quand il savait qu'il pouvait faire une différence aussi minime soit-elle .  
Retourner au Seireitei et y prendre une affectation définitive, il y avait déjà pensé . La décision de son père n'avait fait que brusquer un peu les choses .  
Il était reparti quelques jours plus tard dans le monde humain pour faire ses adieux . Ne sachant alors pas quand il aurait l'occasion de revenir, il avait décidé que ses amis - les plus proches du moins - avaient droit à une explication . Il les avaient alors tous réunis, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro et Ishida aussi .

_o o o_

Alors qu'ils le regardaient l'air interrogateur, assis en cercle sur les bords de la rivière, il prit une grande respiration .  
- Ce que je vais vous raconter pourra vous sembler, sauf pour trois d'entre vous, complètement fou mais je vous demande de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin . Il était une fois un petit garçon qui pouvait voir les esprits, mais il était trop petit pour faire la différence entre les bons et les mauvais esprits . Et un jour il tomba dans le piège d'un mauvais esprit mais la maman du petit garçon le sauva …  
Même après toutes ces années il sentit une boule dure se former dans gorge à ce simple souvenir, il força la boule à disparaître, la ravalant à grand peine avant de se reprendre son récit .  
- … la maman du petit garçon le sauva au prix de sa vie . Le petit garçon grandit et avec lui ses pouvoirs qu'il brida inconsciemment . Un jour il reçut la visite d'un chasseur de mauvais esprits, un shinigami …  
Avoir à ses côtés les trois personnes qui l'avaient accompagné au Seireitei avait facilité les explications . Bien sûr ils n'avaient pas pu couper à une démonstration, il s'y attendait et avait choisi un lieu isolé en conséquence .

o o o  
  
Toute considération faite, ils avaient plutôt bien pris la chose . Tatsuki l'avait gratifié d'un seul coup de poing et Keigo s'était juste évanoui une minute ou deux pendant que Mizuiro s'enquérait sur l'état de Rukia .  
Puis il était parti . La première année s'était écoulée lentement . Lui et Rukia avaient dû refaire connaissance . Bien qu'il fût à l'époque encore à l'académie, car il avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre notamment concernant le kidou4 et l'histoire et la hiérarchie de la Soul Society et du Seireitei5, il était plutôt isolé du reste des autres aspirants shinigami . Certains le regardaient avec respect, voire même avec adoration, d'autres avec un mépris à peine dissimulé, d'aucuns voyaient en lui un danger pour l'existence même du Seireitei . Pour tous il était "cet humain qui avait défié le Seireitei et le Gotei 13 pour sauver Rukia Kuchiki" . Mais pour isolé qu'il fût, il avait des appuis sérieux . Les Divisions pour commencer . Il était de notoriété publique que de nombreux officiers le tenaient en grande estime et certains lui témoignaient même de l'amitié, comme Ukitake-taichou et Kyouraku-taichou, et même le capitaine de la 6e Division, Kuchiki Byakuya - ce qui était en soi une entorse au règlement de l'académie stipulant que les officiers des divisions ne pouvaient et ne devaient en aucune manière montrer une approbation ostentatoire à l'encontre d'un aspirant, ceci afin d'éviter les promotions par piston .  
Evidemment, on n'avait jamais dit que les membres de la 11e Division étaient très portés sur le respect des règles . Aussi Ichigo avait-il, à son grand dam, souvent reçu la visite de Zaraki Kenpachi, de son vice-capitaine et de leurs sbires Ikkaku et Yumichika, et plus occasionnellement de Renji6 .  
Et si certaines personnes y trouvaient à redire, elles n'avaient pas osé vocaliser leur désaccord . De toute façon, tout le monde savait que maîtrise du kidou ou pas, à la fin de l'année, le rouquin ferait partie de la prochaine promotion . Il était impensable de retenir quelqu'un qui possédait déjà un bankai sur la simple raison qu'il ne maîtrisait pas bien le kidou . Si cela avait été le cas, Zaraki serait encore sur les bancs de l'académie .  
Après être sorti de l'académie, il avait immédiatement intégré la 13e Division en tant que vice-capitaine .  
Deux ans s'étaient encore passés avant qu'il ne puisse remettre brièvement le pied dans le monde mortel . Deux ans durant lesquels il avait appris comment fonctionnait la Soul Society et eu le grand déplaisir de voir son paternel devenir Capitaine Général à la place de Yamamoto qui présidait à présent la Chambre Décisionnaire .  
Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour retrouver Orihime qui, malgré ses antécédents culinaires, avait ouvert un petit salon de thé apparemment florissant pas loin du quartier où elle habitait . Par elle il apprit que Tatsuki aidait son père au dojo familial et venait la voir régulièrement . Ishida ne fut pas plus difficile à localiser avec sa mercerie/boutique de couture le Quincy's . Un peu plus dur pour Mizuiro et Keigo qui avaient créé une start-up et s'étaient installés dans une ville voisine et pour Chad qui avait quitté le pays pour retourner au Mexique avec son grand-père souffrant d'une maladie incurable . Il ne reviendrait sans doute pas avant que tout soit fini .  
Il avait échangé quelques nouvelles sur la vie au Seireitei et était reparti, regrettant un peu de ne pas avoir pu voir tous ses amis .  
Lorsqu'il put se rendre à nouveau dans l'autre monde, ce ne fut que sept ou huit ans plus tard .  
Pour l'occasion, il fut autorisé à envoyer quelques jours plus tôt un papillon des ténèbres à Urahara qui tenait toujours boutique dans le même quartier pour lui demander de prévenir ses amis de sa proche visite . Chad avait peu changé depuis la mort de son grand-père si ce n'était l'air mélancolique qui l'affectait de temps à autre . Il fut surpris d'apprendre que Orihime et Tatsuki formaient un couple depuis maintenant un peu plus de trois ans . Sans trop savoir pourquoi il s'était imaginé qu'Inoue finirait avec Ishida . Et plus surpris encore lorsque cette dernière l'informa du mariage de Keigo et Chizuru, un an et demi auparavant . Ceux-ci n'avaient pu venir à sa rencontre car ils étaient alors en vacances à Okinawa et ne reviendraient pas avant une bonne semaine . Ce qui ne les avait pas empêché de lui envoyer une petite vidéo de leur cru où les cris hystériques de Keigo n'arrivaient pas à masquer les propositions scabreuses et les questions indécentes de Chizuru - qui avait réussi à tirer les vers du nez du jeune homme peu avant leur mariage . Le shinigami ne put s'empêcher de frémir à l'idée que ses deux anciens camarades de classe se reproduiraient un jour et pria pour celui-ci fut lointain . Très très lointain . Il donna à ses amis des nouvelles de Rukia avec qui il commençait tout juste à sortir - sous l'œil scrutateur de son frère aîné - et des autres shinigami et habitants de la Soul Society, parla de sa vie au Seireitei et de ses fonctions de vice-capitaine . Trop vite l'heure du départ arriva .  
Une tentative d'invasion par une coalition de hollows majeurs survint et mit tout le Seireitei sur le pied de guerre . Douze ans passèrent avant qu'il puisse revenir .  
Cette fois-ci, Rukia l'accompagnait . Lui était devenu capitaine de sa propre division . Elle, siégeait à la Chambre Décisionnaire au côté de son frère .  
Le sourire d'Orihime s'était fané . Tatsuki était décédée, quelques mois auparavant dans un accident de la route . Il pleuvait ce jour-là et un camionneur arrivant en sens inverse avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et percuté la petite voiture de Tatsuki de plein fouet .  
Pour la réconforter, Rukia lui promit de rechercher celle-ci dans les quartiers du Rukongai et de lui faire parvenir de ses nouvelles .  
Une fois que le chagrin causé par cette information se fut un peu apaisé, une terreur sourde s'empara du rouquin . Sous ses yeux, se concrétisait la crainte qu'il avait exprimé lors de son dernier passage chez les mortels, tandis que Chizuru et Keigo leur présentait leur - nombreuse, trop nombreuse - progéniture, dont le plus grand était âgé de onze ans et demi et la plus jeune d'à peine trois ans, avec entre les deux, des jumeaux de huit ans (une fille et un garçon) et un garçonnet de six ans .  
Après cela, il essaya de passer plus régulièrement mais son travail de capitaine rendait cela difficile . Trois ans s'étaient écoulés lorsque, peu avant sa descente chez les vivants, il reçut une invitation de Kuukaku chez qui il retrouva Chad, qui avait trouvé la mort juste après avoir anéanti un hollow de classe supérieure . Ce dernier n'avait pas trop changé du Chad de ses souvenirs puisqu'à leur arrivée à la Soul Society, les âmes prenaient l'apparence qu'ils avaient vers vingt ans, seuls les enfants morts avant d'atteindre cet âge gardant leur apparence réelle .  
Le temps passa et peu à peu, il retrouva ses anciens compagnons dans le Rukongai .  
Il fût averti de l'arrivée de Chizuru lorsqu'il entendit, un jour, les membres d'une patrouille se plaindre que la fauteuse de troubles qu'ils avaient ramenée du 12e district de Rukongai Nord n'avait pas arrêté de les peloter et de leur faire des propositions salaces tout le long du trajet .  
Tatsuki, de son côté, était entre-temps entrée à l'académie et entendait bien sortir en tête de promotion cette année-là .  
Au cours des vingt ans qui suivirent, Mizuiro, Keigo puis Ishida firent leur entrée à la Soul Society .  
Quelques années plus tard, ce fut le tour d'Orihime, qui avait retrouvé un compagnon - après s'être faite engueulée par Tatsuki pour ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt - avec lequel elle avait eu un enfant sur le tard, avant de mourir de vieillesse .  
Il continua par la suite à se rendre dans le monde humain pour jeter un œil discret sur ce que devenaient les enfants et petits-enfants de ses amis . Puis au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ses visites s'espacèrent . Après le grand Cataclysme - avec un grand C - elles cessèrent tout à fait . L'affluence d'âmes due à la série de catastrophes naturelles les avait débordés et une fois le calme revenu, il était impossible pour lui de savoir qui des arrière-arrière-arrière-petits-enfants avaient survécu ou non .  
Il savait simplement que des tremblements de terres, des raz-de-marée et des éruptions volcaniques hors du commun s'étaient enchaînés sur tout le globe sur une durée de plusieurs mois pendant lesquels près de la moitié de la population mondiale avait péri . Le Japon avait disparu, ne laissant de lui qu'un petit archipel d'îles minuscules baignées dans un brouillard quasi-permanent . La plupart des survivants nippons avaient évacué, sur ordre du gouvernement lorsque les tsunami et les tremblements de terre avaient redoublé de violence, et trouvé refuge en Chine, en Corée, à Taiwan, en Mongolie, voire même jusqu'en Russie, en Inde et au-delà . Ou du moins ce qu'il restait de ces pays qui n'avaient pas non plus été épargnés . Une partie du continent européen n'existait plus et l'on ignorait ce qu'il était advenu du continent américain et de l'Océanie . D'ailleurs, il s'en fichaient un peu, ils avaient déjà assez à faire comme ça, laissons leurs shinigami locaux s'occuper des leurs .  
Puis le temps avait passé . Les années qui suivirent la catastrophe furent chaotiques . Sans plus de réseaux de communication, la plupart des moyens de transports et autres services - tels l'eau courante ou l'électricité - réduits à néant faute de personnes qualifiées pour se charger des installations miraculeusement épargnées - ou réparer celles restées relativement intactes - , les hommes se retrouvèrent livrés à eux-mêmes, désemparés . Les récoltes détruites et avec peu de gens sachant comment procéder, la famine ne tarda pas à s'installer vite suivie par les épidémies que les membres du corps soignant encore en vie tentèrent d'enrayer, en vain . Trop peu de moyens et personne vers qui se tourner pour demander de l'aide . En quelques années le nombre de survivants chuta de façon dramatique avant de se stabiliser lentement alors que les gens apprenaient sur le tas à cultiver, à chasser le peu de gibier restant, bref alors qu'ils apprenaient à survivre .  
Le cataclysme avait également entraîné des changements climatiques drastiques et inexpliqués d'une région à l'autre, où l'on pouvait passer d'un désert brûlant à une forêt tropicale à une zone de neiges éternelles .  
L'organisme de certains habitants de ces régions si particulières s'était peu à peu modifié pour leur permettre de mieux survivre . Au fil du temps, ils cultivèrent leurs différents dons pour en tirer le maximum . Au bout d'un siècle ou deux, des villages se formèrent et un système hiérarchique de type féodal se créa . Nul ne sut dire exactement quand les shinobi apparurent ni depuis combien de temps leur capacité à contrôler le chakra avait vu le jour, leurs techniques étant un étrange melting pot d'arts martiaux, de kidou et d'arts sacrés tels les sceaux et autres fuda arrangés à leur sauce .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire . Et se prit aussitôt un bon coup de poing signé Iruka-sensei sur l'arrière du crâne .  
Le petit blond râla silencieusement tandis que son ancien professeur posait de nouveaux volumes devant lui . Pourquoi devait-il compiler de vieilles archives historiques ? C'était pas une mission ça ! Et puis de toute façon pour quoi faire ? Tout le monde savait ce qui s'était passé et … Le poing du chuunin s'abattit à nouveau .  
- Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boulot ? tonna le jeune homme furieux  
Il agita un rouleau sous le nez de l'adolescent avant de le dérouler et de lire son contenu .  
- Il y a bien bien longtemps, les hommes vivaient dans de grandes grandes villes . Ils étaient arrogants et fiers et n'avaient aucun respect pour les ramen . Un jour, mis en colère par leur dédain, le dieu du Ramen décida de leur donner une bonne leçon . Il détruisit leurs villes, éparpilla les survivants aux quatre coins du monde et créa les grands démons . Mais dans son infinie bonté, il donna à un homme pieu la recette des ramen pour réconforter les hommes dans le besoin et …  
Une petite veine saillit sur le front de l'enseignant qui interrompit sa lecture .  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces inepties ? Je t'ai demandé un panorama de l'histoire qui a amené la création de Konoha pas un conte de fée ! C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué ! Tu as dû voir ça quand tu étais à l'académie . Ces livres ne sont là que pour donner plus de détails…  
- …  
- Tu as lu tes textes scolaires sur l'histoire de Konoha, n'est-ce pas ?  
- … Bien sûr Iruka-sensei ! répondit Naruto avec un petit sourire hésitant  
Le brun poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme tandis qu'il décryptait ça en "Pas du tout Iruka-sensei mais si ça peut vous plaisir que je dise oui …"  
- Laisse-moi deviner … Tu n'as rien écouté du tout non plus en cours …  
Le genin eut une moue boudeuse que le chuunin interpréta comme une réponse positive .  
Il se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index et se força à respirer calmement . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé Sakura pour ce travail ? Ah oui . Elle avait commencé son apprentissage auprès de Tsunade-sama en compagnie d'Hinata .  
Il comprenait que Naruto eût hâte de retourner s'entraîner pour tenter d'aller arracher Sasuke des griffes d'Orochimaru mais Jiraiya s'était absenté pour une durée encore indéterminée et de plus, quoiqu'il en dise, Naruto avait besoin d'argent .  
Il lâcha son nez et le regarda droit dans les yeux . Pas question de laisser passer ça, s'il visait le titre de Hokage, Naruto ne devrait pas compter uniquement sur sa force ou son talent de ninja .  
- Bon … Je vais t'expliquer ça …  
- Mais Iruka-sen…  
Le blond se tut sous le regard noir de son professeur . Mieux valait ne pas protester quand Iruka-sensei prenait cet air .  
- Bien . Il est dit que dans le passé, nos ancêtres vivaient en effet dans d'énormes cités, qu'ils avaient des animaux de métal pour les transporter et même que certains pouvaient voler dans le ciel . Bien sûr, tout cela n'est que pure conjecture et n'a jamais été prouvé .  
De très vieux écrits parlent d'une grande catastrophe qui se serait abattue sur l'ancien monde et l'on pense qu'il s'agirait de la première manifestation des bijuu que certains hommes auraient invoqué par erreur lors de recherche . A l'époque il n'y avait presque pas de ninja et les techniques d'invocation étaient inexistantes . Les bijuu faillirent réduire la race humaine à néant …  
- ne, ne, Iruka-sensei ! Pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fait ? Après tout, d'après ce que vous avez dit c'est pas comme si y'avait eu quelqu'un pour les en empêcher .  
- Cela reste un grand mystère et personne n'a pu l'expliquer . Peut-être se sont-ils lassés de détruire l'ancienne civilisation . Peut-être étaient-ils trop paresseux pour traquer les survivants . Peut-être s'étaient-ils assez amusés . Toujours est-il que les pays d'alors étaient en triste état et nos ancêtres furent réduits à vivre en nomades pendant de longues années . Ce ne fut que bien après que les nations actuelles se formèrent . Les ninja, encore peu nombreux, furent alors intégrés dans l'armée régulière des seigneurs locaux, avant de s'émanciper et créer les villages cachés . D'ailleurs la plupart des villages cachés sont très récents, le plus vieux ne datant pas de plus de 150 ans . Konoha n'était, au départ, qu'un petit village d'où étaient originaires quelques shinobi, dont les ancêtres des clans nobles d'aujourd'hui comme le clan Hyuga ainsi que ceux du Shodaime et du Nidaime . Puis petit à petit sous l'influence du grand-père et du père de ces derniers, de plus en plus de ninja vinrent y vivre . Tant et si bien que Konoha finit par prendre son indépendance et devenir un village caché . Evidemment, tout cela ne se passa pas sans mal mais … Naruto !  
Le cri furieux du chuunin - assorti d'une bonne taloche - eut pour effet de réveiller tout à fait Naruto qui s'était mis à somnoler .  
- J'écoutais Iruka-sensei, promis ! Les bijuu … euh … Les bijuu étaient de grands nomades qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage mais nos ancêtres ont survécu parce qu'ils se sont très bien cachés et que les bijuu en ont eu marre de les chercher et euh … Quand les ninja en ont eu assez de répondre à un civil qui ne comprenait rien au nindo alors ils se sont cassés pour former les villages cachés et … récita le petit blond au professeur avant de se plaindre quand ce dernier le menaça de ne pas lui payer une tournée à l'Ichiraku comme il le lui avait promis au début .

o oo o oo o oo o oo o oo o oo o

**Welcome to my world**

Naruto : Je proteste !  
Kirin : Qu'est-ce qu'il a la blondasse ?  
Naruto : Qui c'est qu't'appelles une blondasse ?  
Kirin : A ton avis ? (en aparte) Et un pur sang, un vrai de vrai, avec la mono-cellule grise qui va avec .  
Lied : Kirin, t'as à peine commencé la fic et tu t'aliènes déjà l'un des persos principaux .  
Kirin : Il restera pas principal longtemps si il continue à me tanner .  
Lied : Impossible !  
Kirin : Pourquoi ?  
Lied : Regarde ton titre ! Le Renard et la Mort .  
Kirin : Ah, merde !  
Naruto : Bien fait, bien fait ! Nyanyanyanyanyaaaaaaaa ! (fait des grimaces)  
Kirin : Remarque, il est pas dit qu'il doive rester vivant . (regard suggestif) Et pis c'est pas comme si c'était mon seul perso principal .  
Naruto : gloups … (file se cacher derrière Shikamaru)  
Shika : Galère . Naruto, t'es vraiment un boulet .  
Ichigo : (déboule) Donc si je comprends bien t'as massacré presque tout le monde …  
Kirin : Ouaip .  
Renji : Tu t'rends compte du boulot supplémentaire que tu nous as donné ?  
Lied : Vous plaignez pas, dans sa version première le bilan devait être beaucoup plus lourd .  
Ichigo : (pâlit d'un coup) Plus lourd ? Cette fille est tarée !  
Lied : Mais non, c'est une auteure de fic .  
Sasuke : D'après ce que j'ai compris y'a pas une grande différence entre les deux .  
Kirin : Toi, môssieur Brother-complex, tu la fermes ! Je t'aime déjà pas beaucoup alors aggrave pas ton cas !

1) Si, si je vous assure .  
2) C'est pas ma faute si Rukia est une naine !  
3) Portail qui convertit un corps physique en corps spirituel  
4) arts démoniaques (enfin si j'en crois la traduction)  
5) Je n'en suis pas sûre mais pour moi, la Soul Society et le Seireitei sont deux choses bien distinctes . Le Seireitei est le lieu où vivent les nobles et les shinigami, la Soul Society est l'ensemble du monde spirituel à savoir, le Seireitei et le Rukongai .  
6) Avant d'être promu fukutaichou de la 6e Division, Renji appartenait à la 11e Division où il a passé le plus clair de son temps . (je crois qu'avant ça, il a été brièvement dans la 5e Division)


End file.
